(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mount latch structure for a telescoping slide, and more particularly to one allows fast mounting in position of a drawer or similar article.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In addition to using screws or similar locking members to respectively fasten two inner rails of left and right slides to both sides of a wooden drawer or the like, or pins are provided to be incorporated with insertion hole and insertion plate of the telescoping slides in case of metal drawer or the like for mounting telescoping slides to the drawer or the like, there are more convenient means available from the prior art commonly observed in the cabinet products for computer servers and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,331,369, 5,632,542, 6,123,314, 6,209,979 B1, 6,588,866 B2, and 6,601,933 B1, as well as U.S. patent application Nos. US 2001/0040203 A1, US 2003/0141791 A1, US 2004/0108797 A1, US 2005/0088069 A1, and Taiwan Patent Publication No. 538716 i.e., US 2004/0108797 A1.
All those prior arts cited above share common problems of running higher production cost of the mounting member, less convenience in assembling, and lower benefits as a general; furthermore, the user could easily get cut by burrs since most members are made of metal materials.